


You and I (We are like one)

by Sleepyhyuckie



Series: sun&moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I'm sleep deprived, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are friends with benefits, M/M, RIP, Voicemail, and sad, but you're being a tad overdramatic, im so sorry jeno, question mark, slight language, they both do not know how to process emotions, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyhyuckie/pseuds/Sleepyhyuckie
Summary: “Jen, we miss you a lot. I’m so sorry. Please come home.”Beep.To delete the message, press 1. If you’d like to hear the message again, press 2-Beep.





	You and I (We are like one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fic posted anywhere for any fandom! I am in my feels right now and decided now was better than ever to pick up writing. Please give me some constructive criticism for I am looking to better my writing. Enjoy! -Ali

Jeno lost track of the days he has spent holed up at his sister’s vacation home. Said sister was the only person he has even interacted with in the ambiguous amount of time that has passed since he has decided to run away. _Run away from what?_

 

“I don’t know.” He mumbled as the thought crosses his mind once more. The past few whatever’s have been a blur that is on a constant replay.

 

_“I don’t know what you saw but I promise it is not what it looks like! Jeno, please don’t go.”_

 

_“It’s fine, Jaems. Don’t worry about it,” Jaemin felt his world falter as the lips that he dreamed about so often lifted itself into a bitter rendition of the smile he was so used to, “I’ll see myself out. See you later.” Jeno threw the box of chocolates onto the kitchen table. Jaemin’s favorite chocolates._

 

_At a loss of words, Jaemin could do nothing more but watch as his best friend trudged out of his apartment door. He turned and looked back at Donghyuck, his half-naked neighbor. Guilt and shame painted their faces in ugly reds and black. The shame was not for each other, but for themselves. Nothing was supposed to come out of this “relationship.”_

 

_Especially not Jeno’s pain._

 

The flowers Jeno had bought were pink camellias. They were a soft pink that bared such a close resemblance to Jaemin that he had to buy them for the big day. Keyword: were.

 

Currently, the flowers are in a waterless vase, wilted as if to mock Jeno’s current condition.

 

He was glad for the Spring break, otherwise, he’d have to see him. He’d have to pretend like he was happy for him and his new relationship. He’d have to stand there and smile through it all. Again.

 

_“God, I am so sorry. We have to end this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It wasn’t supposed to be like this at all.” His hickies burned like little wildfires of pain as he struggled to get his words out. Donghyuck understood though. He had expected the same as Jaemin. Another un-lonely night in the bed of someone he could trust. No strings attached. No feelings hurt. However, with all rules there are exceptions. Jeno._

 

Sighing to himself, Jeno garnered his strength and sat up. Wincing as his vision was bombarded with random colors and light having done nothing but lie down and soak in his misery. Amongst the piles of blankets that had served as his personal caccoon, his phone lie hidden. Looking for more than 5 minutes required effort, something that was not in surplus.

 

As if on cue with his thoughts of forfeit, his phone rang. He knew who it was instantly. It would be too cliche to say that he knew in his heart it was Jaemin; it was the distinctive sound of the ringtone that made the caller’s ID aware.

 

 _When my moon rises_ _Your sun rises as well_ _Under the same sky_ _In this different time_ _Our hearts are connected_ _Under the same sky_

_“Jeno, you need to know if it’s me, so you’ll pick up immediately. I am the utmost importance and you need to acknowledge it.” Jaemin’s solemn face was replaced by an unstoppable grin. Many talked about Jeno’s famous eye-smile, but Jaemin’s grin was absolutely ethereal according to Jeno. His eyes lit up and his face seemed to glow in a way that even the stars would envy._

 

_“Sure. Pick whatever you want. Yours is gonna be the only different one anyways.” He rolled his eyes in an effort to keep a face of nonchalance, but his heartbeat became increasingly erratic._

 

_“I’m picking this one. It’s our song so you’ll know that it’s me.” Jeno thought his heart would jump out of his chest when he saw the song Jaemin picked._

 

With the help of the ringtone, Jeno snatched it out of the pile and stared at the LED screen. This is not the first time he has contemplated answering. He doubts it’ll be the last.  

 

In the end, he lets Jaemin go to voicemail. Again.

 

After his hearty breakfast of some random chocolate spread on toast, he finds the courage to listen to the voicemails.

 

_“Jen, we miss you a lot. I’m so sorry. Please come home.”_

 

_Beep._

 

_To delete the message, press 1. If you’d like to hear the message again, press 2-_

 

_Beep._

 

_“If you would let me explain, there would be no more pain for the both of us. Stop running away from me, dammit.”_

 

_Beep._

 

_To delete the message, press 1. If you’d like to hear the mes-_

 

_Beep._

 Jeno angrily jabbed at his phone as his bitter thoughts once again swirled like dead leaves through his mind. He left the plate in the sink and retreated to his caccoon in order to shut out the world. Again.

 

_“Jen, let’s build a pillow fort! It can’t be a movie night without a pillow fort!”_

 

_“I have approximately 2 pillows to my name, how are we supposed to build a fort?”_

 

_“Don’t worry, we can improvise.”_

 

_There was no fort. Just a smattering of pillows and blankets and an effort to make room for gangly elbows and bony knees. It didn’t matter though. Somehow, Jaemin made his way into Jeno's arms. There was no fort. Yet, it felt like a castle for them both to rule._

  


_When my moon rises_ _Your sun rises as well_ _Under the same sky_ _In this different time_ _Our hearts are connected_ _Under the same sky_

 

The ringtone snaps Jeno out of his reverie and with a groan, he watched his phone display. Jaemin insisted on various heart emojis following his screen name. He smiled at the picture he put for Jaemin’s contact photo. It was both of them at the arcade. Jaemin had refused to leave until Jeno could win him a giant plushie.

 

Sighing at the memory, Jeno waited out the call again and laid back down on his bed. Perhaps he was being overdramatic. One look at the dying camellias, however, reminded him of his situation and he had to breathe in order to stop the incoming tears.

  


_Bang. Bang. Bang._

 

Someone was knocking rather fervently at his door. Usually, he’d ignore it, but it sounded a bit too urgent. Groaning, Jeno began the trek to the door as he unlocked his phone. Deciding he might as well quell his curiosities, he checked the voicemail.

 

_“Your sister told me where you -_

 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

 

Jeno stilled as he waited at the door. It can’t be. He wouldn’t. No.

 

_“-were. You can’t run away any-_

 

He swung open the door as the last part of the voicemail played.

 

_“-longer.”_

 

On the other side stood his other half.

 

Jaemin looked as Jeno felt. His beautiful and bright hair was tousled and limp. His eyes had a kaleidoscope of bruises under them and his lips. That smile. The smile so closely associated with Jaemin was absent. In its place, a poor rendition made of pain and shame.

 

“I missed you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! You made it through the trainwreck that was this fic. I might make a sequel? I intended for it to just be an ambiguous ending but that can change! As always, please leave comments and kudos if you please! Thank you for reading! This work was un-betaed and written at 3 am hehe. Lots of love and appreciation! -Ali


End file.
